


Violin Smash!

by Thefallen1986



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Hitomi is sick and tired of Kyousuke’s mistreatment off her so she pays him back.Set in any timeline these two hook up.
Relationships: Kamijou Kyousuke/Shizuki Hitomi
Kudos: 5





	Violin Smash!

“Oh? So the date was yesterday?” Kyousuke just shrugged, Hitomi was dumbfounded the boy she loved has once again let her down for a date “Thats all you can say Kyousuke?” Hitomi put her hands on her hips not caring she was drawing a crowd in the school entrance.

“Why are you so mad at me?” Kyousuke was fiddling with his Violin, apparently indifferent too Hitomi’s feelings, taking a deep breath she exploded into a full blown rant “You don’t get it, do you? I thought becoming your girlfriend meant dates, cinema trips and hugs, but no all the dates over the last month have been put off because off you, you have to do a violin lesson, you have to got too a last minute recital, you didn’t even thank Sayaka for visiting you, nor told her what was going on did you?” his dumb founded look gave her a very clear ‘yes’

“Oh yeah she was visiting me wasn’t she?” Hitomi clenched her fist and took the violin away from him, tears flowing down her face “Yes, yes she was and she died due too you, I told her she had twenty four hours too confess she loved you, or I would, but thanks too that we lost her, she committed suicide because I pressured her, I heard you snapped at her” she held his Violin tight and growled “Give me back my Violin my music is everything” that was it, that was the straw that broke the camels back, she swung the Violin at Kyousuke, the instrument shattering all over him, Hitomi threw the remains onto Kyousuke “We’re done Kyousuke, I hope you find what your looking for, I think I should reconsider my options” Hitomi walked away tears of anger still flowing down her face, but she felt victorious.

END

Lets all be honest Kyousuke is worst than Hitomi...


End file.
